


We Don't Bite

by sodunwithyou



Series: Congregation's Vagrant [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I suck at tags, M/M, Pizza, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, but i dont understand the american system, so i'm making it up, some sort of education au, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We don’t bite you know,” the boy beside him said, smiling softly.</p><p>“I bite sometimes, but it’s always consensual.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Bite

By the time Monday lunch time came around Dallon was terrified. His thoughts were all over the place and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

“Hi Dall,” Brendon greeted him cheerfully, smiling warmly at him and melting away some of his fear.

“I can’t do this Brendon,” it was a whispered confession and Brendon nearly caved. Nearly.

“You can Dall, give these guys a chance. You might even like them.”

Dallon shook his head, “they, they’re sinners Brendon.”

“Give them a chance Dallon, they’re not what you think,” Brendon spoke softly, he knew just how much Dallon was struggling with everything. They’d spoken about it the day before, and Brendon knew it wasn’t as easy as waking up and being fine with everything. It’s a battle.

But at least Dallon has someone by his side.

“I’m scared, I want to, but, I-”

“We’ll work it out together Dall, we need to give this thing a shot. Right?” Dallon nodded half-heartedly but Brendon counted that as a win and guided him to the lunch table. “Guys, this is Dallon.” Various grunts, waves and smiles were sent Dallon’s way, which he did his best to return without looking terrified.

“We don’t bite you know,” the boy beside him said, smiling softly.

“I bite sometimes, but it’s always consensual.”

“Shut up Pete,” the fedora guy said. “Anyway, I’m Patrick. The annoying one is Pete.”

“I’m not annoying.” Pete grumbled.

“Over there we have Andy and Joe, Mikey, Spencer and Ryan.” Patrick pointed out each one as he said their name, which helped because at least now Dallon could be terrified of a person with a name, instead of a nameless face.

“Yo, Josh wanted us all to meet at the skate park tonight. Dallon you should come for sure,” Joe announced after dragging his attention from his phone.

Brendon’s face lit up, “that is a great idea! Are we finally getting introduced to Tyler?”

“Of course, it’s all Josh has gone on about,” Patrick laughed.

“Tyler Joseph?” Dallon asked quietly, almost as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to speak.

“Yeah, Josh and him have this thing going on. Been dancing around it for months, finally they’re getting down to doing the dirty,” Pete informed him with a mouthful of food.

“So, you in?” Brendon asked with big hopeful eyes and a cute smile and Dallon’s fight left him as he nodded. At least Tyler would be there.

“So sick.”

“That’s Josh’s line,” Brendon frowned.

“No, Josh says sick as frick,” Pete argued.

“I think you’ll find he says both. And only he can say both.” The argument continued and Dallon stopped paying attention, he found himself relaxing a little. He could see how happy these people made Brendon, and they hadn’t done anything too awful. So they wear some make-up and drink alcohol and smoke. Dallon was gay – who was he to speak?

“You know, Brendon really likes you.” Dallon jumped a little at the voice, turning to see Patrick watching him carefully.

“I really like him too.”

“Listen, I get you’re struggling with it all and finding your place – we’ve all been there. Most of us here are gay, or bi, or anything in-between. If you need someone to talk to we’re here.”

“How did you?”

Patrick just smiled, “I really struggled too. The way you’re acting here, terrified, that was me a year or two ago. Some of them look a little scary, but we’re all big softies really. Plus, I’ve seen the glances between you and Brendon, I’ve been watching your love story unfold for months.” He laughed softly at the end and coaxed a smile out of Dallon who spent the rest of lunch talking with him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Wasn’t too bad was it?”

“Patrick’s pretty cool.”

“I think I saw some smiling in there too,” Brendon teased, nudging his side.

Dallon shrugged, fighting a smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth, “like I said, Patrick is pretty cool.”

Brendon didn’t respond, but his eyes were bright with happiness when Dallon looked over. He was just overjoyed that Dallon hadn’t freaked, that maybe they could work this out because when he saw Dallon’s pale and terrified face he wanted to call the whole thing off.

He never wanted to be the cause of discomfort of any kind for Dallon.

But sometimes it’s exactly what he needs.

“You ready to go then?” Brendon asked, jumping up from Dallon’s bed.

“I think so.”

“Wrap up warm, it’s a little cold out when it’s late. I’ll drive you back whenever you want.” They were just leaving when Dallon’s Mum stopped them.

“Where are you going Dally?”

“Mum, urm, me and Brendon were just-”

“I’ve been asking Dallon to help me with bible studies, he’s been so useful Mrs Weekes. So I was just going to take him out for some food, as a thank you.”

Leann smiled widely, looking at her son with eyes full of pride, “I’m glad you’ve found God again Brendon, we were all worried. Don’t stay out too late boys.”

Brendon couldn’t help but notice the strange looks Dallon was giving him, “what? Have I got something on my face?” Dallon smiled a little as Brendon started rubbing at his face.

“No. It’s just, I feel bad for lying to my Mum.” Which was mostly true, but honestly he was worried how easily Brendon lied. Like it was second nature. Like everything that came from his mouth could be a lie.

“It’s not a lie, there will be food. And I am saying thank you, just not really for helping me with bible studies. But, if it makes you feel better you can do some of that too.” He reached over and placed a warm hand on Dallon’s thigh.

Dallon smiled over at him as they stopped.

“Pete’s probably already ordered pizza, is that alright with you?”

“Sure, we’re eating out here?” Dallon looked around with a look of mild disgust, he’s pretty sure he saw a used condom and syringes.

Brendon laughed at his innocence, pulling him into a one-armed hug and kissing his cheek. “You’ll see. Maybe next time I’ll bring a fold out table for the dainty princess.”

“Shut up,” Dallon pushed Brendon with a laugh.

“Glad you guys finally made it, Pete was about to eat the pizza without you,” a boy with bright red hair spoke up, Dallon guessed it was Josh, as Brendon stumbled over. Dallon gravitated to the quiet figure of Tyler Joseph.

“Hey Tyler.”

“Dallon, good to see you dude, Patrick mentioned you were coming. I didn’t know you hung with these guys.” Tyler smiled warmly, crooked teeth still visible in the fading light.

His eyes moved to rest on Brendon, who was trying to take a slice of pizza from Andy (unsuccessfully), and shrugged, “it’s a new thing.”

Tyler just smiled like he understood, “and will this new thing continue?”

“I’d like to think so. And yours?”

“Yeah, I think it will. I think yours will to Dallon, you are good for each other.” With a soft pat on the back Tyler bounded over to grab some pizza, Dallon held back for a second watching the group he’d found himself in.

He watched how Tyler huddled close to Josh, who wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him impossibly closer. And how he’d whisper into Tyler’s ear every now and then, causing a smile to pull at Tyler’s lips.

He watched the way Pete practically guarded all the pizza, pathetically slapping at the hands of anyone who dared to take a slice before giving in with a sarcastic comment and a pout.

He watched Patrick mothering them all, keeping everyone in line – mostly Pete. And how he’d sit back and just watch the others, a little like Dallon was doing right now.

He watched how Spencer and Ryan seemed to speak without words, sometimes even Brendon appeared to be part of these conversations. Their friendship so strong that words weren’t even needed.

He watched how Brendon beamed, how he could never stay still, how his eyes lit up. He noticed him flitting from conversation to conversation, how he loved being close to people and making them smile and laugh.

With all this staring he still jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Holy shit!” He exclaimed, only calming down when he heard Brendon laughing beside him.

“Dallon, how blasphemous, you’re getting me all hot and bothered,” Brendon teased, but it was rooted in the truth. “What are you doing over here all alone anyway?”

“I think I might like it here Brendon.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Dallon pulled him into a kiss, the two kissing until they ran out of air.

Dallon tugged Brendon back to the group, “I’m hungry.”

Brendon pouted as he let Dallon manhandle him, “such a tease Dallon.”

“Maybe later,” Dallon whispered into his ear with a smirk. And damn, Brendon really liked this side of Dallon, little Brendon was pretty fond of him as well. Instead of pouncing on him and doing all the things he wanted to do, he cuddled into his side and suddenly everything fit.

It was like Dallon was the final puzzle piece, the one he never knew was missing, but know he has it he can’t imagine life without it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if there's anything you want to see from these guys :) Not sure whether to Petekey or Peterick, opinions?


End file.
